borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drabisme
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Quest log problem page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 04:53, January 12, 2010 forum please leave the message you posted in the forum section, it is not a legitimate page and therefore belongs in the forums where it can be discussed, irregardless it does not belong as a normal page and will most likely be deleted if moved several more times.Toolazytomakeaaccount 06:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I cant post this on the forum or on the wiki for the sake of little 8yr olds abusing it. the skill glitch: 1. Start a split screen. 2. have the host select the right play through. 3. Player should select their character they want to glitch. 4. Player 2 should press the A button and a split second later player one should press A as well. 5. The game should load up and the character selection screen will be there. 6. Player 2 should select a lvl 1 -whatever class you picked as the one you want to glitch-. 7. have the host run around then run back to the save post the game saves. 8. Now save and exit and return to the split screen. 9. Player 2 should look at his character screen there should be a level 1 character with no name and your original class. 10. Select the no name guy or gal and start the game Tadaa!!!!! 11. Rinse and repeat for more points. try not to tell anyone, sorry not trying to be mead and all but alot of people abuse this and i really cant help it when a request comes my way Adyz04r 02:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ELO Ha! Ha! Nice one! These guys are my favorite, despite their apparent unpopularity. I think I`m a fan on the border of fanatic with ELO. After all, I almost own every SONG THEY EVER DID! Holy crap! Nothing says crazy better than that! Good job on the name, though! Tellegro 15:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The missions Its all the missions now. I complete them and go to turn them in and it wont let me do it anymore and on the new add-on i go to Kill Ajax and the bridge wont come down and the missions where you have to survive all four squads i beat one of them and go to hit the switch and it wont let me. I am pretty sure my saved data may be corrupt. i dont know it sucks though Hey there, Stranger! Hey, I saw you were online and I was curious if you wanted to play, maybe hunt Crawmerax some? I also have a Sniper mod if you're interested, 100% crit damage that I found the other night. I actually found 2, but the one I have is too perfect to let go! What do you say, could I get your GT? Mine is Ryo Kasami re:WT i assume you do not have bootcamp or parallels. have you tried crossover (minisandbox) or vitualbox (OS emulation)? you just need an environment to run an executable right? 04:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you still have that unforgiven if you do message me on psn and does it have a scope? PSNconfusedgrandma 23:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Replacement Anaconda Hiya, just snooping around and seen the anaconda on your page. I've got one that IS LEGIT and was wondering if you wanted it. Here are the stats: 1250 DMG 94.9 ACC (I think) 1.9 ROF No blade…unfortunately MSG me if u want a look. Send a friend request to snailman 456 and we'll sort it out. Cya :-) 16:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Back atcha Cheers, mate. Yeah, my new hideyhole. Here's hoping that my non-triumphant exit from the forums set a helpful example for somebody, somewhere.... Daemmerung 01:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC)